Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The head and neck region of cell phone users absorb up to fifty percent of the radiation emitted by cell phones. This absorption, and consequent loss in signal power, may result in reduced call quality. Additionally, the cell phone may typically respond by increasing transmitted power, which may, in turn, increase radiation absorbed by cell phone users. Such radiation absorbed by the head and neck of a user may result in tumors and other diseases.